


Take It All Away

by wanderer765



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Established Relationship, Gen, Hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 09:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8706319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderer765/pseuds/wanderer765
Summary: I based this off a combination of the behind the scenes spoiler pics of Iris and the promo for episode 9.I meshed my own words with lyrics from one of my favorite songs - 'I Don't Feel it Anymore' by William Fitzsimmons. Lyrics are in italics.





	

_Hold on, this will hurt more than anything has before. What it was. What it was. What it was._

Time stands still. Not an unfamiliar feeling for him, especially when Iris is involved. But it's different this time. So very, very different.

He stands in the distance, watching his worst nightmare unfold before him. He watches her, watches himself, watches as Savitar's metal claw pierces through her heart.

He goes numb. The world around him goes silent. He watches his other self run towards her. He's screaming, but Barry can't hear anything, not over the sound of his heartbeat pounding in his ears.

The electricity coming off him as he runs illuminates the darkness, the only light he can see at the moment. He blinks as he looks for her, but his vision is blurred. He starts to move towards them.

He walks up the steps and finds his other self kneeling down with her lifeless body in his arms.

"NOOOOOO!!!"

He hears himself scream as the buzzing world around him comes back to life.

He watches himself lean his head against her forehead.

_I've brought this on us more than anyone could ignore. What I've done. What I've done. What I've done._

"I'm sorry," he whispers to her, pulling her body into him.

His body shakes as he sobs and tries to compose himself enough so he can stand. She was gone.  

_I want back the years that you took when I was young. I was young, I was young, but it's done._

When he finally makes his way to his feet he looks down at her face again before looking away and up at the sky. He shakes his head back and forth and closes his eyes, unable to look at her in this state.

He takes one big deep breath in and then flashes away.

_We'll fall just like stars being hung by only string. Everything...everything here is gone._

Present Barry is left to stand there, unable to process what he just saw, as tears stream down his face. This couldn't be her future. Their future.

_No map can direct how to ever make it home. We're alone. We're alone. We're alone._

It wasn't real. Yet. It hadn't happened. Yet. But he could still feel all the life inside him draining. The thought of living in a world without her...he couldn't do it. He would be worthless without her. He would cease to exist. She was his home.

_Oh take it all away, I don't feel it anymore. Take it all away._

There's no Flash without Iris West.

 


End file.
